Romance de Invierno
by Sasha545
Summary: Daenerys nunca pensó que buscando conquistar los siete Reinos encontraría alguien que quisiese conquistarla a ella. No estaba dentro de los planes de Jon enamorarse de la joven Reina, pero no podía evitarlo. One-shot. Jonaerys. JonxDany.


Para _ **Brujhah**_ _, por su hermosa historia de la batalla del Tridente y su increíble prosa._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **ROMANCE DE INVIERNO**

 _.  
Hay amores que se esperan al invierno y florecen_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Debía admitir que ese lugar era distinto a cualquier otro en donde hubiese estado antes y tampoco estaba demasiado segura de que le agradase. Se sentía como una extraña en medio de todos esos rostros huraños y severos que seguramente el frío había tallado con el pasar de los años. La sangre que corría en las venas de esos hombres era tan antigua como la suya, y aún así las personas la observaban como si fuese un personaje salido de alguna historia de una vieja tata, incrédulos que en el norte hubiese alguien que pudiese volar sobre el lomo de un dragón. No podía culparlos, después de escuchar las historias de su hermano sobre cómo esas tierras inhóspitas habían sido conquistadas por Aegon Targaryen haciendo que un último Rey del Norte doblara la rodilla. Seguramente no se sentían demasiado felices de ver otro conquistador golpeando sus puertas.

No estaba del todo segura que el nuevo Rey del Norte repitiese tal acto. Jon Nieve era un joven obstinado y endurecido por el frío, gallardo a su propio modo, de tosca hermosura, temido y respetado por los suyos, orgulloso y honorable. Aunque no ostentase un apellido noble que le diera un status para ello, todos los grandes señores del Norte lo proclamaban como el elegido para guiarlos durante el invierno que se aproximaba. Lo habían coronado como Rey del Norte, el mismo título que su medio hermano antes de ser asesinado había recibido.

A decir verdad, Dany disfrutaba su compañía. Durante el viaje al Norte se había percatado que todas sus primeras impresiones sobre el joven Nieve habían estado equivocadas. En un principio, cuando cabalgaban juntos, permanecían en silencio dedicándose miradas a escondidas, inspeccionándose, reconociéndose como rivales y aliados al mismo tiempo.

Pronto se dio cuenta que Jon no era para nada callado y que por el contrario, disfrutaba conversar. Cuando lograban alejarse un poco de la caravana y los ojos tensos de todos dejaban de estar sobre ellos, parecía entrar más en confianza y buscaba platicarle. Primero fueron cosas casuales y sin demasiada importancia, luego le preguntó sobre sus dragones, su vida en las ciudades libres, sus gustos y finalmente, si había alguien esperando por ella más allá del mar.

Daenerys se sorprendió a sí misma cuando respondió con toda confianza que no había nadie y su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando lo vio sonreír y cabalgar más rápido frente a ella.

Jon Nieve era como el lobo huargo que lo acompañaba, desconfiado y abstraído en sí mismo, pero leal si la persona adecuada aparecía frente a él. A veces, sobre todo durante las largas noches, lo llamaba a su tienda a cenar con cualquier pretexto. En un comienzo, para discutir estrategias de combate, luego para preguntarle por la Guardia de la Noche y sobre los Otros. Cuando no tuvo más excusas para llamarlo, simplemente lo hizo sin motivo, justificándose en su mente con el pretexto de que el dragón no necesita una razón para hacer lo que desea.

En más de una ocasión había amanecido y ambos seguían conversando en la quietud del inverno, sólo con el sonido del viento interrumpiendo sus risas. Dany nunca había tenido amigos al crecer y pensó que seguramente eso era lo que se llamaba amistad. Sin embargo, no era tan ingenua como para negar que había algo más en su interés por Jon Nieve, pero no entendía del todo qué era. No sentía calor entre sus piernas como le sucedió al estar cerca de Daario Naharis, ni tampoco una devoción absoluta como cuando se enamoró de Drogo. Era distinto. Se sentía tranquila con él. Incluso feliz. Pero luego recordaba que Jon sería un posible enemigo una vez pasara el invierno y que muy probablemente se viesen enfrentados en batalla si él insistía en ser el Rey del Norte.

No obstante, tampoco había tiempo para conquistas y guerra con los norteños, cuando el verdadero enemigo se encontraba más allá del Muro, en tierras que ni si quiera lograba imaginar, en donde el verdadero frío calaba los huesos.

Se preguntó en ese momento si la nieve sería capaz de doblegarla cuando el fuego no lo había conseguido.

Durante la trayectoria a ese lugar muchas personas le ofrecieron ropajes más cálidos, lugares más cerca del fuego, siempre atentos y preocupados sobre su bienestar en ese clima. Pero no Jon. Él nunca intentó si quiera tocarla, incluso cuando estaban a solas y más ebrios que sobrios al terminar la noche. Aquello la hacía preguntarse si Jon estaba esperando que ella se acercara primero o simplemente, no se sentía atraído. Quizás era demasiado honorable para esas cosas. Cuando cabalgaba y pensaba en el asunto, se sentía infantil, pues su cabeza debió estar enfocada en el peligro adelante y no en un romance de invierno.

Cuando se acercaron a Invernalia, por primera vez en su vida había tenido que cubrirse el torso por necesidad y no por deseo, con la capa de tigre blanco que su Sol y Estrellas le había regalado. Aunque había pasado mucho tiempo a la intemperie junto a Vyserys cuando no tenían donde ir en las ciudades libres, escapando siempre de los asesinos invisibles del Usurpador y del hambre, podía admitir con total honestidad que nunca antes hasta ese momento había sentido el frío. El verdadero frío. El inverno había llegado y podía olerlo en el aire y sentirlo sobre su piel.

No había visto a Jon en una semana, pues se había adelantado para así acomodar el castillo para la llegada del ejército de Daenerys y sus dragones. Los días sin escuchar su voz o verlo cabalgar junto a su lobo se le habían hecho tediosos, por lo que se sintió aliviada al llegar a ese castillo tan extraño en medio de la nieve. No obstante, Jon no la había recibido, sino su hermana, Sansa, una hermosa joven casi de su propia edad, de intensos ojos azules y cabello castaño rojizo. Los señores del Norte habían celebrado un festín en su honor ese día, en el cual Jon no participó. No hubo juramentos de lealtad ni escuchó palabras que apoyaran su reclamo al trono, pero si le prometieron luchar a su lado para derrotar a los Otros.

No obstante, lo único pensamiento que mantenía con molestia en su cabeza mientras escuchaba los distintos brindis en su honor era la ausencia de Jon Nieve, preguntándose si estaría rehuyendo su presencia a propósito o estaría realmente fuera de Invernalia.

Una vez se retiró del banquete cerca de la media noche, fue conducida a una extraña habitación con murallas de piedra oscura en el ala este del castillo. Sus criadas la asearon con agua caliente, cepillaron su cabello, retiraron sus campanas de éste y la abrigaron lo suficiente para la noche mientras ella observaba desde la ventana como la nieve azotaba todo a su alrededor y lo único que parecía sobresalir en ese blanco despampanante era un árbol de intensas hojas rojas a las afueras del castillo. El follaje se mecía como si fuesen cientos de manos escarlata saludándola a la distancia, algo que la hizo sentir observada.

Entonces vio bultos negros moviéndose en el patio interior y percibió que era el séquito de Jon. Con el corazón latiendo más fuerte, no soportó mantenerse en silencio más tiempo.

―Jon Nieve ha llegado ―susurró para luego ponerse de pie―. Díganle que requiero su presencia de inmediato ―le ordenó a un Inmaculado―. El resto puede retirarse.

―En seguida, mi Reina ―respondió el hombre para salir de la habitación junto con las criadas.

Se paró nerviosa en medio de esa habitación extraña que había sido acomodada para suplir sus necesidades, mirando con desconfianza las paredes. Hacía meses que se acercaba al fuego sin sentir calor ninguno, pero extrañamente en esa habitación, el frío no parecía traspasar las murallas.

Se sentía inquieta e impaciente encerrada entre esas paredes. Caminó de un lugar a otro pensando qué le diría cuando se presentara frente a ella, ¿Se mostraría molesta por su ausencia durante el festín? ¿Le reclamaría por no haber sido proclamada como la legítima Reina por sus vasallos? ¿O simplemente le pediría que la estrechara contra su pecho para comprender por qué se sentía así por él?

Puso una mano sobre la roca oscura de la pared de esa habitación intentando calmarse y pensar en algo más. Fue entonces que sintió el calor en su piel. La piedra estaba tibia y emanaba algo reconfortante que la hacía experimentar nuevamente fuerza y convicción de que podía hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera.

―Cálida ―la voz desde su espalda la hizo voltearse sobre el hombro―. Digo, la habitación. La habitación es cálida.

―Sí ―respondió evitando sus ojos grises, pues le recordaban algo que nunca antes llegó a conocer y que extrañamente le causaba melancolía. Además, por algún motivo estaba molesta con él.

―¿Me llamó, mi señora?

―Lo extrañamos en el banquete hoy, Lord Nieve ―le reclamó un tanto distante.

―Me disculpo por mi ausencia ―bajó levemente la cabeza, con formalidad, como si fuesen extraños. Sabía lo mucho que a Jon le incomodaban esas formalidades, se lo había dicho en más de una ocasión, pero aunque le pidió que no las realizara con ella, seguía haciéndolo―. Tuve que atender un asunto urgente ―Daenerys se preguntó por qué lucía tan feliz.

―No tiene que excusarse ―lo detuvo.

Jon Nieve insistía en llamarla "mi señora". Era extraño. Todos a su alrededor se referían a ella por su título de Reina, pero no él. No podía culparlo, pues hacía menos de un año él mismo había sido proclamado como Rey en el Norte y ella llegaba ahí como una extraña que nunca había pisado dichas tierras, proclamándose la legítima Reina de los Siete Reinos sin haber ganado aún más de una batalla. Llegaría el día en que ambos tuviesen que establecer sólo un Rey, pero no era aquel, y sinceramente, Dany no quería que llegase.

―No quisiera importunarlo más. Me imagino que tiene mucho que hablar con sus vasallos en lo que aún queda del banquete. Sólo quería agradecerle por cederme su habitación, Lord Nieve ―dijo ella aún con la mano sobre la pared de piedra, intentando buscar alguna excusa rápida para haberlo llamado a su estancia. No quería mostrarse molesta o más bien, su molestia parecía disiparse con la presencia del hombre. Tan sólo quería verlo antes de dormir.

―Estarán comiendo y bebiendo hasta el amanecer, contando cuentos de batallas y mujeres. Nunca me han gustado ese tipo de cosas. Además, después de una semana sin verla, yo… ―Jon rió con familiaridad un poco incómodo sin saber qué más decir, haciendo que Dany pasara saliva― Esta es la mejor habitación de Invernalia, pero no es mi habitación. Nunca lo ha sido ―retiró su mirada hacia un costado, evitando los ojos de Daenerys.

―¿De quién es esta habitación entonces? ―le preguntó ella mirando de un lado a otro intentando reconocer alguna pista que le indicara a quien le pertenecía.

―Es de mi hermana, Sansa. Usted ya la conoció hoy. Ella insistió que sería el mejor lugar para que se quedara y estuviese cómoda, mi señora, pues es la más cálida. Para los que no están acostumbrados al frío, el resto del castillo sería un tanto inhóspito ―respondió Jon acercándose un poco a Dany, colocando su mano cerca de la de ella en la pared de roca―. Brandon el Constructor edificó Invernalia sobre unos manantiales naturales de agua termal con la ayuda de gigantes. Esta es la habitación más cálida del castillo, pues pasa agua hirviendo dentro de los muros.

―Cálido ―repitió Danny casi en un susurro. No se refería precisamente a la habitación, sino al calor que emanaba la piel de Jon Nieve incluso a esa distancia de su propia mano― ¿Dónde duerme usted, Lord Nieve? ―casi de inmediato se dio cuenta que no debió preguntarle algo así. Un hombre con un poco más de maldad que él de seguro le respondería con malicia.

―Compartía habitación con el resto de mis hermanos cuando vivía aquí ―pero Jon Nieve no era como el resto de los hombres. Ni si quiera pareció darse cuenta de lo incómodo de la pregunta―. Tuve bastante suerte. Por lo general, un bastardo no tiene ese tipo de privilegios en el Norte, ni si quiera siendo hijo de un Lord. Mi padre nunca hizo distinciones conmigo y el resto de mis hermanos.

Su padre había sido Eddard Stark, un traidor, uno de los hombres responsables de la ruina de su familia, de la muerte de su hermano mayor, de su padre y su constante inseguridad al crecer. Vyserys había dicho que cuando recuperaran lo que era suyo, mataría personalmente al Usurpador y a su lacayo Stark, que pasaría por la espada a cada uno de los norteños que se había rebelado contra su Rey y que prendería fuego desde el Muro hasta Foso Cailin, ajusticiando uno por uno a todos los Lords vasallos de los Starks.

Pero ella no tenía dichos planes. Una vez que derrotaran al Rey de la Noche traería paz y prosperidad al Norte y reforzaría la Guardia de la Noche. Honraría a Jon Nieve por sus servicios al Reino, dejando que se quedara como Guardián del Norte en su nombre. Sólo esperaba que él aceptara dicho honor y doblara la rodilla como lo habían hecho antes sus antepasados.

―Yo fui la hija de un Rey, y aún así, pasé la mayor parte de mi vida yendo de un lugar a otro, sin nunca tener un verdadero hogar. Mucho menos una habitación. Cualquier lugar hubiese sido aceptable para pasar la noche. Su hermana no debió molestarse, pero agradézcale el gesto por mí cuando la vea.

―Lo haré ―respondió para luego guardar silencio un momento, hasta que por fin pareció armarse de valor para hablar―. Todos tenemos un hogar, incluso usted ―Dany lo observó curiosa―. Cierre los ojos ―aunque no tenía que hacerlo, Danny lo complació―. Imagine el último lugar que la hizo sentir segura. Feliz.

En medio de la oscuridad sintió el olor a limones y la visión de una puerta roja. Era el único hogar que había conocido en toda su vida, el lugar en Braavos en donde creció bajo el cuidado de Vyserys y ser Willem Darry. Sin saber por qué, sintió deseos de llorar. Ni si quiera ahí había sentido seguridad, pues siempre escuchaba murmullos sobre el precio de sus cabezas.

―¿Encontró su hogar, mi señora?

―No. Sólo hay una puerta roja, con un gran limonero que se pierde entre la espesa niebla de Braavos ―respondió con quietud―. Pero por más que intento alcanzarla, siempre está cerrada.

―Ya veo ―dijo Jon un poco decepcionado, pero pareció tomar aún más valor, acercando su cuerpo junto al suyo sin tocarla―. Ese no es su hogar.

―¿Y cuál sugiere entonces que es mi hogar, Lord Nieve? ―le preguntó intentado sonar divertida pero con un nudo en su garganta por la cercanía que le permitía sentir la respiración de Jon encima de la piel desnuda de sus hombros.

Sin responder, el pulgar de Jon se posicionó sobre uno de sus dedos.

 _Cálido_ ―pensó nuevamente Daenerys, sin moverse ni saber qué decir.

Comenzaba a comprender por qué Rhaegar se había enamorado perdidamente de una norteña abandonando todo para escaparse junto a ella. No habían sido los Stark ni los Baratheon los que trajeron la ruina a su estirpe, sino un amor desmesurado por parte de su hermano mayor. Un amor veraniego que tan sólo trajo tragedias para todos.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos violetas para encontrarse con los grises de Jon y comprendió lo peligroso que era seguir parada ahí.

―Desde que la vi por primera vez en Roca Dragón, he querido serlo ―dijo él visiblemente nervioso, pero lo suficientemente valiente para no moverse su mirada―. Permítame serlo.

―Lord Nieve…

―Jon ―dijo él interrumpiéndola, posicionando toda su palma encima del dorso de su mano, apretándola, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella―. Sólo Jon.

―Jon ―su nombre sonaba fuerte, incluso cuando estaba susurrando.

―Nunca quise ser un Rey o un Lord, tan sólo quería tomar el negro, tener aventuras, proteger el Reino, servir a mis hermanos. Quería encontrar un lugar al cual pertenecer. Pero ahora, sólo la quiero a usted. Quiero pertenecerle y que me pertenezca. Daenerys yo…

―Creo que debería marcharse ―Dany retiró su mano, mirando al frente hacia la roca sin moverse.

Fue casi instintivo. Había deseado esa cercanía con un fervor que la hacía temblar durante las solitarias noches en que sus dedos apaciguaban su soledad en el frío, pero ahora que lo tenía ahí, sabía que era algo que no podía permitirse. No pondría en riesgo su reinado por un romance, por mucho que lo deseara. Por mucho que deseara que fuese más que sólo eso.

.

.

.

Jon se quedó quieto un momento, intentando encontrar palabras que decir o al menos entender qué era lo que acababa de suceder. Estaba frustrado, pues él sabía que ella sentía lo mismo. Veía en sus ojos la añoranza que le producía, como dejaba de ser esa mujer dura y severa cuando estaban a solas, para convertirse en el ser más dulce y gentil de todos.

Veía en sus ojos que ella lo amaba, tanto como él a ella. Percibía en sus gestos una cercanía y complicidad que no le mostraba a nadie más que a él. No se había aprovechado en ningún momento de ello intentando seducirla ni entrar en su cama, pero sabía que de haberlo querido no lo hubiese rechazado. Pero él no la deseaba sólo como una amante, la quería a su lado, como su reina, su mujer. No le importaba que ella fuese la soberana de los Siete Reinos por derecho de sangre y él sólo un bastardo, cuando la vio, algo en su interior se prendió y supo que desde ese momento en adelante la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

No podía perderla antes de si quiera tenerla. No iba a permitir que lo rechazase ahora que finalmente había adquirido suficiente valor para dar ese paso que lo separaba del resto.

―No ―le respondió frunciendo los labios, tomándola por la cintura y aferrándola cerca de su cuerpo. El movimiento brusco hizo que su cabellera plateada cayera por sus hombros resplandeciendo en tonalidades rojizas por la luz del fuego―. No soy un sirviente que puedas dispensar ―los ojos de la joven expresaban su sorpresa ante su reacción, paralizada ante lo inesperado de su actuar. Seguramente ninguno de los hombres que hubo antes en su vida la había tenido entre sus brazos así, sin temer perder su cabeza por ello.

―Te daré de comer a mis dragones por esto ―lo amenazó cuando se recobró de la impresión―. Suéltame enseguida si aún valoras tu vida.

―Alguien que ya ha muerto una vez no teme volver a morir ―cerró la distancia de sus labios con brusquedad encontrando poca resistencia.

Jon imaginó muchas veces durante ese último mes qué se sentiría tocar a la reina Daenerys. Lo había fantaseado desde el momento que la vio, sobre todo cuando estaba solo en las noches y no conseguía dormir. Pensó que seguramente su piel sería cálida, que su cabello emanaría olor a verano, que sus ojos resplandecerían como dos ametistas al ser tocada como un hombre debía tocar a una mujer, que su aliento entrecortado al hacerle el amor olería a suaves frutas desconocidas en esas tierras y que lo llamaría una y otra vez… _Jon… Jon… Jon…_

―Jon ―susurró mientras se aferraba a él, besándolo con desesperación-… Jon. No podemos. Jon.

Seguramente estaba acostumbrada a dar órdenes y ser obedecida, pero él no había vuelto de entre los muertos para dejar escapar lo único que parecía darle sentido a todo el caos que se había convertido su vida desde que murió.

―No me sueltes ―le suplicó entre besos, tomando sus mejillas con ambas manos―. No me dejes nunca.

Cuando vio dragones volando sobre ella, supo que Daenerys Targaryen era la esperanza de todo el norte, no, de todo Poniente, de poder derrotar la larga noche que se aproximaba sobre ellos. La guerra por el trono podía esperar, los Otros, no. Podía superar su orgullo y la vocecilla que le decía que esa mujer pertenecía a la estirpe que había dado muerte a su abuelo, su tío y tía.

Sintió esperanza nuevamente. Ella era la salvación por la que había rezado tantas veces ante los arcianos más allá del Muro.

No obstante, tan pronto hablaron, experimentó algo más, algo que pensó había muerto en el Muro cuando Ygritte falleció en sus brazos y decidió que debía convertirse en un hombre. Ese día se prometió a sí mismo que nunca más volvería a quebrar sus votos. En menos de una hora desde que la conoció sabía que no podría cumplir esa promesa, nuevamente.

Desde su primera reunión, renació en él el deseo egoísta de amar y ser amado, lentamente al comienzo, y con violencia después. Experimentó una desesperación que le hacía perder el sueño, el apetito y la concentración. Le costaba hablarle y sentía que todo lo que salía de su boca sonaba estúpido e infantil, para nada impresionable. Como deseó haber aprendido un poco más de mujeres con Robb, incluso Theon. La mayoría del tiempo no sabía cómo tratarla ni qué decir cuando cabalgaba a su lado, tan sólo mirándola en silencio cuando pensaba que ella no se daba cuenta.

―No podemos ―susurró Daenerys separándose de él, agachando su rostro e intentando recuperar el aliento.

Jon pensó que iba a perder la cordura intentando controlar la urgencia de hacerla su mujer. Reposó su frente contra la de ella, respirando con fuerza, acariciando su mejilla con manos temblorosas, no por nerviosismo, sino por ansiedad. Nunca había deseado algo tanto como seguir besándola.

Cabalgaba junto a la Reina pensando que no merecía tal honor, después de todo era un desertor de la Guardia de la Noche, el bastardo de Eddard Stark y un rebelde por haber sido proclamado como el Rey en el Norte. No obstante, sus hombres esperaban que él no se doblara frente a esa Reina extranjera, por ello cabalgaba en silencio junto a ella liderando la avanzada.

Ni si quiera había pasado una semana desde que se pusieron en marcha hasta Muro, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorado de una mujer que jamás se fijaría en él. Aquello le rompió el corazón y pasó un par de días sintiendo lástima de sí mismo, intentando poner distancia entre ellos, cabalgando siempre un poco más adelante, esperando que la lejanía calmara esa pasión que se anidaba en él.

Daenerys podría haber tenido a quien quisiese con tan sólo pronunciarlo, hombres mucho más valientes, atractivos, ricos y fuertes que él. Hombres que podrían traer las sedas más finas para cubrir su piel de porcelana y las joyas más exóticas para adornar su cabellera de plata; hombres que se desvivieran para rodearla de los lujos más extravagantes y los placeres más perniciosos. Una mujer así no se merecía nada menos.

No obstante, quizás porque notó su indiferencia, Daenerys lo llamó a cenar y no pudo negarse cuando en el mensaje leyó que deseaba discutir con él la mejor estrategia de combate para el momento en que cruzaran el Muro.

Durante la cena, mientras hablaban, Jon se dio cuenta de quién era realmente esa alegre joven y se volvió a enamorar de ella por completo. Los lujos, las extravagancias y los placeres no la harían feliz. Ella era una reina, no una doncella en peligro o una niña tonta que pudiese ser conquistada con oro y promesas de felicidad. La mujer más hermosa del mundo requería un ejército que le ayudase a recuperar el trono que había heredado de su padre, un cielo en donde el horizonte nunca llegase a su fin para poder volar sobre sus dragones, la lealtad de las personas que la rodeaban y la seguridad que podía proporcionarle un hombre que no agachase su cabeza ante ella, sino que caminara a su lado de igual a igual.

La esperanza había renacido en él nuevamente y volvió a dormir tranquilo. Sabía que él podía ser el hombre que ella necesitaba a su lado. Podía ser su ejército, podía darle los vastos cielos del Norte que jamás terminaban, la lealtad de todos los norteños y protegerla para que nunca más tuviese que huir, temiendo por su vida.

Había un motivo por el cual él había llegado a ser el Rey en el Norte, a pesar del dolor que ello le había causado por perder a su padre y sus hermanos. Había una razón para haber vuelto del descanso eterno de la muerte. Había una razón para haber visto a Ygritte morir entre sus brazos.

Ella. Todo había pasado para prepararlo para ella.

―¿No lo entiendes? Todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, todo lo que hemos tenido que vivir, todo… todo ha sido para encontrarnos.

Daenerys separó los labios como si estuviese dispuesta a discutir lo que decía, pero no la dejó hablar, besándola nuevamente. Iba a conquistar su voluntad y orgullo. Tenía que mostrarle que no era un hombre inferior sino que su igual y que sus miedos no tenían fundamentos. Debía ofrecerle algo mejor que cualquier otro hombre antes en su vida, pues simplemente jurarle su amor no conquistaría a una mujer como ella.

Los labios de Daenerys temblaron, como si luchase entre el deseo de besarlo y su orgullo. Aquello le dio más confianza, pues sabía que podía hacerla entender que una vida en donde ellos no estuviesen juntos no tenía sentido.

―Mírame a los ojos y dime que no has pensado día y noche en esto, en sentirte entre mis brazos, bajo mi cuerpo, contra mis labios. Dímelo y me iré ―sus palabras eran arriesgadas, pero ella valía el riesgo que estaba tomando.

Daenerys no se movió. Parecía embelesada bajo la hambrienta mirada de Jon, como si fuese la primera en vez su vida que alguien la besara. Lucía siempre tan segura y confiada en su corcel blanco, comandando su ejército, liderando sus hombres de confianza, pero ahí entre sus brazos no era una reina ni una guerrera temible, era sólo una joven común y corriente, ansiosa porque alguien la amara con la intensidad con que él lo hacía.

―Tú y yo, crearemos algo más grande que un reino. Conquistaremos algo más valioso que un trono.

―¿Y qué es eso? ―le preguntó sin pestañar, ni si quiera parecía respirar.

―Aún no lo sé ―respondió Jon con inseguridad, haciendo que Daenerys luciera un tanto confundida―. Pero si te quedas conmigo, lo averiguaremos juntos.

Y entonces para la sorpresa de la joven, el señor de Invernalia, el Rey del Norte, hincó la rodilla frente a ella, tal como lo habían hecho sus antepasados hacía trecientos años, no para rendir su corona sino para pedir su mano en matrimonio.

Y ahí, entre las ancestrales paredes de Invernalia, Daenerys aceptó la rendición del Norte.


End file.
